Break My Fall
by pandora0selene
Summary: After moving to a new city Edward decides to live a little and gets drunk. In doing so he ends up at the wrong apartment. Sexiness ensues...read it! You know you wanna...


Hey everybody this is my first fic and this is a one-shot called Break My Fall. Hope you guys enjoy. As always Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight.

The song is called Break My Fall by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

EVEN WHEN HIS LEGS BEGAN to shake a little as he wobbled down the final street to his apartment, Edward swore he wasn't that drunk. The last time he was inebriated, he managed to lose his right shoe and a chunk of his auburn hair. It was such a pity too; those Steve Maddens were his favorite pair. Although a cab driver had been willing to drive him up to the complex, he'd needed some fresh air and was practically willing himself to walk off his semi-drunken state. Just before he knocked on the door for his roommate Emmett, to let him inside, his deep green eyes made contact with the full moon. Edward glanced down at his body which had only been covered in a thin t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He loved how the moon's light allowed his tanned skin to change into a milky pallor. Edward never saw himself as the superstitious type, aside from avoiding black cats and easily broken mirrors. But for a reason unknown to him, as Edward gazed at the moon, whether full or not, he felt a little better, perhaps complete.

After making sure both feet were safely planted, Edward knocked on the door. He knocked and knocked praying Em was home since he had managed to leave both his cell phone and house key at _Avalon_ with the hot guy he had been flirting with. He knew Jake, the bartender, would hold his belongings until he could pick them up tomorrow night.

When the door finally opened, he was greeted by a hot piece of ass with blonde chin length curls with blue eyes. Confused, Edward stole a quick glance at the door number before turning his attention back to him. Before he could say anything Blue Eye's already provided him with the answer.

"Yeah, you're at the wrong door." Edward felt his face burning as Blue Eyes' mouth formed into a shit eating grin. "And you're trashed."

"I'm not trashed." He paused holding his finger up to his plump lips, pondering over what his current state was before giving up with a defeated sigh. "Okay maybe I am." He laughed trying to fan the red from his face. "I can't believe I don't know where I am…where am I?"

Blue Eyes laughed, "This is apartment 174, building 8."

Edward slapped his hand across his forehead. "Damn. I'm supposed to be at building 4."

"Then I shall escort you to the right door, my lady." A giggle escaped Edward's lips before teetering sideways. He managed to catch himself just as Blue Eyes grabbed his left bicep to steady him.

"You okay?"

"Er, yeah I just don't feel so good." Edward turned and sat in the green plastic chair and placed his head in his hands while Blue Eyes disappeared inside. _Please don't throw up, Please don't throw up._

He came back in a few seconds with a jacket and black running shoes. "My name is Jasper by the way."

"Edward."

Jasper stepped closer with his hand outstretched and Edward placed his hand in his and allowed him to help him out of the chair. Once he had his bearings Jasper led the way towards his apartment building.

"Have you lived here long?"

"No," Edward answered as he focused on walking in a semi-straight line, "Just moved from Washington."

"Why Chicago, then?"

Edward was finding it hard to stay upright as his eyes wandered over Jasper's toned body. Snapping himself out of his reverie, he turned to look at Jasper's face.

"What did you say?"

"Why did you move to Chicago?"

"Oh. School I guess, that and the city. I always wanted to live here."

As they reached the right door Edward noted that Emmett's car was M.I.A. He drew a slow and steady breath as he confirmed that he wasn't home.

"Shit. I'm locked out until morning. God knows when the bastard is gonna be back."

Jasper chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "You can always come back to my place."

Now it was Edward's turn to laugh. "Damn, and I thought you would be subtle about it."

Jasper's face turned pink, "That's not what I meant."

"I know. My face is up here by the way." Jasper quickly turned his face away from Edward's ass and his blush deepened.

"You up for it?" Jasper asked before cringing slightly at his word choice.

"Sure."

They made their way back to Jasper's apartment. As Edward moved to sit down on the small couch Jasper opened the refrigerator and got out two bottles of water. He handed one to Edward before opening his own.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Edward took a sip of his water before he took notice of the small living room with weary eyes. A black guitar sat in the corner and next to a desktop computer. A few clothes littered the floor but nothing more.

"You live here alone."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get by. One day I'm gonna get a nicer place." He said as he moved to sit in the seat next to Edward. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Edward relaxed as the cool water slid down his throat.

"What do you do for a living?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "My daytime job I work with a Photography company. Sometimes I get a gig playing guitar. That's just on the side though."

Edward walked over and picked up the guitar, "Play for me."

"I'm not that good."

Edward sat back down and placed the guitar in his lap. "If you can get a gig then you're good enough for me."

Jasper looked over at him with heavy lidded eyes as he set down the empty bottle. He reached over and grabbed the guitar brushing his arm against Edward's as he did so.

"What do you want to hear?" He asked while he absentmindedly ran his fingers across the strings. He frowned a little before checking the tune of each cord.

"Anything."

Jasper nodded slowly and began to play. For Edward's sixteenth birthday he had gotten an acoustic guitar and his dad had promised to teach him. A few weeks later his dad had died in a car accident. Every time he picked it up he couldn't bring himself to touch the cords and he would place it back on its stand. At the very moment it had taken up residence in the small closet in his apartment.

As the music began to fill the apartment Edward began to relax. He'd never heard this song before and closed his eyes as Jasper's voice was in sync with the music.

You fought me once but not again

You let me feel your heavy hand

I will clean you fuckin' mess

And leave no trace of evidence

I am losing you again

Let me out and let me in

'Cause you're not alone here

Not at all

Let me belong here

Break my fall

Shelter me from this again

Dedicated to the end

Help me break my conscience in

To free us from our innocence

I am losing you again

Let me out and let me in

'Cause you're not alone here

Not at all

Let me belong here

Break my fall

Once the song was over Edward opened his eyes and looked over at Jasper. He took the guitar and placed it back on the stand in the corner. The look on Jasper's face was contemplative before he physically shook his head.

"Did you write that song?'

Jasper laughed and fidgeted. "No, that was Breaking Benjamin. I take you have shitty taste in music, huh."

Edward rolled his eyes. " I prefer the classical pieces actually."

Jasper glanced at his empty water bottle and moved to the kitchen. He returned with a beer. By this time Edward had sobered up enough to know that he was in a stranger's apartment and was fully conscientious of his every movement.

Jasper made his way back to the couch and sat down. "So where did you go tonight?"

Edward checked his watch and it shown it was almost three a.m.

" Avalon."

"That's the new gay club isn't it?" Jasper questioned.

"Yes." What followed was the dreaded uncomfortable silence.

Then on a more positive note Jasper closed the gap between them and gently kissed his lips. Although Edward was momentarily caught off guard, he quickly recovered by returning the kiss and running his tongue lightly over Jasper's asking for silently for entry. Jasper moaned into the kiss and pulled Edward closer and placed his hands on his hips. Edward moved his nimble fingers towards Jasper's stomach and placed them underneath his shirt. He gently ran his fingers roughly over his abdomen before moving to his chest.

Jasper removed his hands from Edward's hips and quickly pulled his shirt off. Edward groaned at the loss of contact and straddled Jasper's lap. Jasper's hands then moved to Edward's own t-shirt and yanked at it roughly.

Jasper's lips trailed soft kisses down his jaw, towards his neck and finally found purchase on Edward's left nipple. Edward began to pant as Jasper bit and pulled at him. Edward's moaning increased as Jasper's hands moved to his belt buckle.

Edward noticed Jasper's look of uncertainty and gently pulled away from him. Jasper regained composure as Edward settled himself where he had previously been sitting.

"I'm sorry, It's just been a while. I know how this must look to you. Taking advantage of a drunk person. We shouldn't be doing this." Jasper stood up and looked everywhere except Edward. "You can stay here until your friend gets back." He gestured to the couch as he picked up his shirt. Before Edward could begin to protest Jasper left into the other room.

****

Edward sat on the couch and stared at the closed door in the small hallway with longing. _Idiot, _He cursed himself. Edward was afraid that when he left he would never see Jasper again. He slowly got up and made his way over to the door. He battled with himself as his hand reached out to knock on the door. He pulled away at the last second and rested his face on the door and listened. _Nothing. _He highly doubted that Jasper would come out of the room anyway. Edward put his shirt back on and gathered up the two empty water bottles and the one bottle of beer. He poured the rest of the beer down the drain before throwing them in the trash.

Edward opened the door and turned the lock. With one last glance at Jasper's bedroom door he left.

****

Edward didn't know why he dragged Emmett and Rosalie to this stupid concert. It had been a few weeks since the disaster in Jasper's apartment. There hadn't been any chance encounters and he couldn't bring himself to knock on his door again. After that night Edward went straight to class and holed himself up in his room through endless study sessions with only Breaking Benjamin for company. He didn't understand why he was torturing himself when what he really wanted was a couple of buildings down from his. As he listened through each cd, he understood why Jasper liked the band. Although Edward would rather listen to Tchaikovsky or Chopin, here lately he preferred the heavy beats and slightly depressing lyrics of Breaking Benjamin.

Yet here they were at the Allstate Arena waiting for Breaking Benjamin to play their hearts out while he subconsciously searched for the light, curly blonde hair and blue eyes that tormented him.

"I thought you didn't like this shit?" Emmett boomed as he placed a protective arm around his girlfriend.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze toward the stage. "There's something about them I guess."

As the opening band began to play the crowd's excitement grew making it next to impossible to breathe. He focused on staying upright as the men pushed and the women clawed their way to the base of the stage. Soon Edward was covered in other people's sweat. Edward slowly lost himself into the music and finally Breaking Benjamin's music filled the air.

Edward searched the crowd looking for Emmett and Rosalie. He finally found them and noted Emmett's bored look and Rosalie's scowl.

"This isn't really her idea of fun man. We're gonna be downstairs, come find us when it's over."

He was waiting for one song, _one damn song,_ and then he would call it a night. After about another ten minutes of pushing and shoving he heard it. The lyrics to _Break My Fall_ reached his ears and he breathed a low sigh of relief.

You fought me once but not again

You let me feel your heavy hand

I will clean you fuckin' mess

And leave no trace of evidence

I am losing you again

Let me out and let me in

'Cause you're not alone here

Not at all

Let me belong here

Break my fall

Shelter me from this again

Dedicated to the end

Help me break my conscience in

To free us from our innocence

I am losing you again

Let me out and let me in

'Cause you're not alone here

Not at all

Let me belong here

Break my fall

Once it was over, Edward made his way back downstairs. He had no idea why he wasting his time with this crap. If he wanted to see Jasper that bad, then he could've just walked over to his apartment and knocked on his door like a normal person. But Edward knew it wasn't just about Jasper. It was about that song as well. The lyrics, the beat, the way Jasper had played that song, _for him._ _I must be going crazy. _

After he made his way down the stairs, he kept his eyes peeled for Emmett and Rosalie. He found them sitting in a corner on a leather couch next to the small concession stand. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

Jasper was sitting next to Rosalie and Emmett. Edward noticed that Rosalie's expression was no longer filed under_ If Looks Could Kill, _and Emmett was rambling with his hands moving wildly in the air.

Edward didn't really believe deep down, that Jasper would be here. Sure he liked the band and all, but he wasn't expecting to find his two friends talking to his almost one night stand. Before Edward could run and hide Emmett waved at him and called him over. Jasper's eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink as Edward walked over to them.

"Ready to go?" Edward directed at Emmett.

Rosalie spoke up first. "Wait I wanted to introduce you, this is my brother, Jasper. He actually lives in the same apartments as you do."

"Hi."

Edward shook it off. "Yeah, we've met before. Can we go now?" He asked Emmett before he stepped towards the exit.

Rosalie stood up and tossed her hair back over her shoulders. "What's your fucking problem?"

Emmett looked between Jasper and Edward. The light bulb clicked. "We should go."

Edward felt like shit, but he couldn't swallow his pride. He knew Emmett was risking his girlfriend by choosing Edward's side. They'd been friends since kindergarten, hell; Emmett even picked up and moved with him when he wanted to go to school in Chicago. Bros before Hoes.

He shook his head. "It's okay Em, I'll get a cab." Before Emmett could argue he was out the door.

****

Just as Edward opened the door to the cab, Jasper's voice was yelling at him to wait. He rolled his eyes and settled himself in the seat. Before he could close the door, Jasper's hand caught it and opened it wider. Jasper was out of breath but and his face was flushed. He shook his mess of curls out of face only to have them fall back into place a moment later.

"Can I ride back with you?"

Edward glared at him. "You get to pay the fare." He scooted all the way over and Jasper got in. He gave the cab driver the address and focused on the passing scenery.

"I'm sorry."

Edward rolled his eyes. "For?"

"For ditching you like that the other night. I just didn't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you. I'm sorry."

"You could have came by my apartment. It's not like you didn't know where I lived or anything."

"I know."

"So why didn't you. I know I'm not the most exciting person in the world. And you couldn't very well figure that out in the few hours that we hung out but you didn't even give me a chance." Edward closed his eyes. "I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?" He asked. Jasper knew he didn't really need an answer.

"Can we start over?"

"Yes."

Jasper leaned over and placed his hand on Edward's jaw. "Can I kiss you?"

"I probably smell."

"I don't care."

Jasper smiled. His lips met Edward's for the second time and pulled his body closer. As Jasper kissed him senseless he couldn't help but smile and forget that he was mad at him. Just as Edward's hands began to roam Jasper's taught chest, the cab driver stopped in front of Edward's building. Jasper followed Edward out of the car and paid the driver. Edward led Jasper into the apartment and closed the door.

Jasper shoved Edward hard up against the door and pressed his hips against Edward's letting him know how aroused he was. Jasper began to grind his hard cock roughly into Edward's. Edward moaned louder and his cock grew impossibly larger. The attack of kisses were never ending as their clothes were quickly removed.

"Come to my room." Edward said as he broke away from Jasper and walked towards the hallway. Once Edward reached his room he settled himself in the middle of his bed and Jasper crawled on top of him and rested his legs in between Edward's. The only article of clothing that now separated them were their boxers.

"I'm glad I'm here with you." Jasper stated as he pulled down Edward's underwear.

Edward grinned and reached for the bottle of lubricant and a condom from the nightstand. "I'm glad I'm not drunk."

Jasper laughed as he pulled down his own boxers and threw them on the floor. As he opened the bottle of lube Edward got up and turned on the old stereo. Breaking Benjamin's cd _We Are Not Alone _played softly in the background. Jasper smiled and motioned for him to lay back on the bed.

Jasper pressed his hands against Edward's inner thighs, silently asking for him to spread his legs wider. He then spread some of the lube in his palm. Jasper bent down and began to kiss Edward slowly as his right hand encircled his aching cock. Edward whimpered and placed kisses all over Jasper's neck as he ran his hands all over his body. Edward's hands noted all the hard muscle on Jasper's wiry body.

Jasper then moved his hand to fondle his balls before pressing his finger against Edward's tight hole. Jasper's left hand moved to Edward's right nipple and gently tugged. He knew how much Edward had liked that when they first got together those couple of weeks ago. Jasper received another moan for his efforts. Edward shivered and arched his back as his finger began to move inside of him. Not long after a second finger joined the first. Jasper's left hand began to stroke his own cock as Edward fucked his fingers.

The feeling of Edward's tight hole swallowing his fingers was almost enough to make Jasper cum. He really had to focus hard to not let the party end early.

"Fuck me hard Jasper." Edward moaned out and reached for the condom that still lay on the bed. Edward ripped the foil packet open and slid it on Jasper's weeping cock. Edward then added lube to Jasper's cock and jacked him off roughly. Jasper gasped and his cock grew larger. He removed his fingers from Edward's ass and kissed him hard.

"Get on your knees baby. I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Edward turned over and Jasper ran his hands lightly over his ass. He licked across Edward's hole before tongue fucking him.

"Oh, Fuck, Jasper please! That feels so good. I'm gonna cum."

Jasper pulled away and grinned as Edward's cock began to spasm. Before Edward finished cumming, Jasper shoved his cock inside him.

"Oh, you're so fucking tight." Jasper knew he wasn't going to last long as he began pulling and shoving his cock in and out with reckless abandon. Edward began moaning louder and louder. Edward's cock became thick and stiff once again and his moaning became full on shrieks as Jasper fucked him.

Edward pressed the right side of his face down on the bed allowing Jasper to push deeper inside of him.

"That…feels so…fucking good!"Edward could barely make out a fucking sentence as Jasper's tempo increased.

"Oh, Jasper!" Edward cried out as he came for the second time that night. Jasper reached down for Edward's cock and stole some of the cum that was spurting from it. As Edward came for the second time that night his ass clenched around Jasper's cock, he licked at his fingers, _Edward tastes so fucking good. _Jasper finally lost it and came, spilling his seed inside of the condom with an almost agonizing moan as he rode it out.

When they were finished, Jasper pulled out of him and discarded the used condom in the small trashcan beside the bed. Edward gathered enough strength to turn his body over and Jasper laid down on his back. Jasper and Edward both had satisfying grins on their faces as their breathing came back to normal.

"You're so good." Edward said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Jasper's grin grew wider and he wrapped his body around Edward's. "You want to go on a date this Friday?"

"As long as you fuck me afterwards."

Jasper couldn't say no to that.

* * *

**Hope it got you guys all tingly. Don't be shy and leave me a review. **

**Happy reading**

**-Pandora**


End file.
